


A streak of luck

by MultiFandomAngst



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff., Graduation, M/M, No Hale fire!, Original Characters - Freeform, Scott Helps, Stiles is a streaker, faintly au?, had to create some people, mentions of Deadpool, streaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomAngst/pseuds/MultiFandomAngst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek graduates highschool. <br/>Stiles has a surprise for him.<br/>It involves nakedness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A streak of luck

**Author's Note:**

> Derek is 18 and Stiles is 17 here  
> Unbeta'd  
> No I don't own Teen Wolf or it's characters. If I did do you really think the abuse of them would have gotten this far?  
> Inspired by a clip I saw on TV today.  
> 'Ben' is Laura and Derek's older brother just so you know.

"Not only have we set the record as the highest scoring graduating class in over 50 years, but we have done it with hard work, determination, and friendship," Anderson Donovan droned on, looking positively pink under his blue cap and gown.   
Not necessarily flattering under these stage lights, Derek thought, but the guy was doing much better than he himself ever would have.  
"The students leaving this school today will always remember the wonderful people who provided them with not only an education, but confidence to use that knowledge and make their mark on this world. We are boldly going forth," Derek lost interest as the valedictorian continued on, speakers loudly blasting across the lacrosse field.   
Trying not to fidget, he shifted from foot to foot, hearing the gown fabric rub against his clothes underneath. All around him smelled of a mixture of excitement, anxiety, fear, and a touch of vomit coming from the guy three people over from where Derek was standing, looking sickeningly pale.   
Beyond the sound of the speech and general noise, Derek could faintly hear his own family, Laura betting with Ben whether or not Derek was going to trip when he collected his diploma, Dad shushing them, aunt Anna giggling quietly as Peter was scolded by mom for 'encouraging her behavior'. But that was just the normal stuff, and any second now Dad would start telling the story about how he finally got the courage to ask mom out when they graduated, right there with his diploma still in his hand, he would repeat. Or maybe he would save it until Derek was close enough to suffer through, yet again.   
The one sound Derek didn't hear though, the one heartbeat he could pick out of any crowd, Stiles', was missing. Which was confusing, as Stiles had sworn on the red hoodie he so loved that he would be there when Derek graduated. Then again Stiles had also promised a 'surprise', which left Derek feeling suspicious.  
Was he off getting it? Did something happen that caused Stiles to be delayed? Derek shifted uneasily at the thought. God, the ancient jeep probably broke an axle or something, sending Stiles careening off into a ditch before bursting into flames. Shit, that's exactly something that would happen on today--- okay, maybe he's been watching too much Criminal Minds.   
Which is totally Stiles' fault as he has a morbid obsession with the killers.   
With a sigh Derek tried to think of something else besides the tendril of disappointment in his chest, instead attempting to focus on the speech which was still going on. After two minutes of what probably should be uplifting and inspiring speech, yet was terribly flat and dull, Derek heard a mortified whisper, "A streaker!"   
Whipping his head to the left, Derek was greeted with the sight of a pale, stark naked, obviously male man, wearing a Deadpool mask, running straight along the graduates.   
Shouts and wolf whistles filled the air, the valedictorian mistaking the cheers as encouragement and boldly continuing, yet Derek was frozen, hearing the unmistakable sound of Stiles' rabbit paced heartbeat.   
It couldn't be. But of course it was, cause Derek was dating a madman.  
Stiles ran straight up the steps onto the stage, where luckily there was no security, and ran straight in front of the microphone, hands on his hips, proudly displaying his back end while causing the speech to end in a shriek. Across Stiles' mole dotted shoulder blades and down the small of his back read, 'Congrats class of 2014', the numbers split to fit on both butt cheeks.   
People screamed and cheered, some shouting to get him down, calling for security, others prompting him to turn around. Stiles jumped off the stage as someone in a gown attempted to grab him, long limbs flailing around before taking off running. People in yellow vests immediately followed, seeming to swarm around him by the bleachers, almost catching him before he managed to get away and disappear into the school.   
People were still cheering, laughing and clapping their hands by the time the principle overtook the microphone.   
"Well! Wasn't that something interesting! Thank you, Anderson, for the . . . wonderful speech. Now I think its time we start awarding diplomas!"   
Derek went through the motions in a haze, not spending any time thinking about the importance of the moment that he accepted the piece of paper, not like he really should have. Instead, he was lost in thought about Stiles, how he was going to kiss him the moment he got close enough.   
Derek's cap flew higher than anyone else's.   
Talia and Mark squeezed him tight, saying how proud they were of him. Laura and Ben were still laughing, but hugged him equally as tight. Peter grinned proudly, while Anna kissed his cheek.   
"Time for celebration food!" Laura declared, dragging him toward his new car.   
Where, surprise surprise, Stiles casually leaned. Or at least, tried to casually lean.   
"Congrats," Stiles smirked evily, heart rate and breathing still slightly elevated, "Heard there was a big disruption, a streaker? Does no one have any sense of respect for Anderson's well thought out and cliché speech?"  
"Shut up," Derek growled playfully, stalking up and pressing his lips against Stiles'.   
"At least wait until after the party," Mark begged pitifully, interrupting them, "please."  
Stiles pulled away and smiled, "We now have a story to rival yours."  
"Assuming you don't get arrested."  
"Psshhhh! What? Me? Break the law? No. No! I even have a witness!" Stiles nodded seriously, "Scott. He was with me the whole time."   
"I'm sure," Talia nodded, "And the fact that you cosplay as Deadpool means nothing, right?"   
"Of course not. Now!" Stiles clapped his hands together, "There is a party waiting for its prized guest, I suggest we be making our way to it. Especially before security begins asking suspects to lift up their shirts."  
Derek laughed, receiving one more hug from Talia before getting into the drivers side of his Camaro, Stiles sliding in the passengers side. Laura would have to ride with the adults.  
If they arrived fifteen minutes late with red lips and disarrayed clothes, then that was their business.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wait! Did you think it was going to involve sexy times?  
> Comments and Kudos are welcome!  
> BTW, I would so totally draw a picture of Stiles' back all nice and bare with the words if I even had the slight ability to draw


End file.
